


What could have been...

by oez023



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oez023/pseuds/oez023
Summary: What could have happened on Friday, 22:08…(Without the texts from this unknown girl, Maya, we didn’t need more useless drama.)
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	What could have been...

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty unhappy with how the last clip of episode 8 went, so I decided to change it a bit, because I needed to heal my broken heart.

Fatou stormed out of the apartment after the incredibly awkward encounter with Constantin. What did he want from her? And why was her girlfriend being so cold towards her today? Thousands of thoughts were running through her mind and she was trying to stop herself from spinning to be able to open up her phone. She needed to get home as fast as she could. 

“Fatou! Hey, what is it now?” Says a voice behind her.

The short girl turns around and sees her girlfriend standing there, looking mad and definitely tipsy. The thoughts in her head make her anger take over and she blurts out:

“Man, Kieu My, I don’t even know who you are anymore. I don’t know you anymore! I really don’t have strength left for your fucking bullying gang and your games and your fake smile, I don’t want that anymore.”

“You have no idea what’s going on with us, okay? Yeah, man, Constantin is sometimes a real asshole. But he’s doing really shitty at the moment. And we’re a family. I wanted to explain all of this to you but you never listen to me!”

“Yes, now! Now you’re trying to open up, but this is about me really needing you this week and you just ran away.”

“Fatou, you make it really fucking easy for yourself, you know? But I’m not just your fucking distraction. I’m a real person and that’s complicated and messy and for the first time, I’m trying to open up. You just leave me standing.”

“And I’m not a complicated and messy person? I’ve been trying to open up too, you know. That’s what I wanted to talk to you tonight, but you were too busy partying with your friends and not being in the mood to listen to me.”

They both look at each other. They feel angry and so much sadness fills the space between the both of them. Fatou sighs, and takes a step back from Kieu My. She turns away from the other girl. They are in so much pain and they just want it to stop. They both take deep breaths and take a second to think before talking. They should not let their emotions take over. They need to have a civil discussion. Fatou sits down on a small elevated stone. Kieu My looks at the other girl with a single tear falling on her cheek. She looks at the sky, and sits next to Fatou. Fatou sighs and opens up her mouth like she wants to say something, but nothing comes out. A couple of minutes go by before the silence is broken. 

“My parents want me to drop my Abi…” Fatou says. 

“What? Why? Shouldn’t it be your decision?” Her girlfriend answers. 

“I’m just fucking dumb, Kieu…and I just can’t do anything correctly…and they can’t afford to keep me in school more years than I am supposed to be there. Everything would go well if I was as smart as you...…I just want to be normal and pass my Abi like everyone else.” She continues: “And it’s not only school, I got fired from the aquarium…”

“Fatou! Why didn’t you tell me?” interrupts Kieu My.

“I-I…You’re just so put together and smart, and amazing…I didn’t want to be a burden…”

Fatou’s eyes drop to the floor. Even though the girls had just been angrily shouting at each other a few minutes ago, the tension has subsided and Kieu My is realizing that the smaller girl also has had a lot on her mind recently. The miscommunication between them had been affecting them so much that they actually forgot to listen to each other. 

“And then, I just wanted to be reassured and cuddled, because, I guess that’s how I feel appreciated, I don’t know…” 

The shorter girl is being totally honest with the girl that she adores so much, and Kieu My can really feel that all those events had caused Fatou to isolate herself. She can also feel how hard it is for Fatou to open up, and she smiles at the thought that Fatou trusts her enough to share the harder parts of her life.

“And then you were gone, and I didn’t realize what I had done, and I wanted to talk to you, but then, by coming here, I felt like I was in another world. In your world. The kind of world where I don’t fit in…”

Another silence. Kieu My and Fatou are both lost in their own minds and they don’t want to hurt each other. 

“I guess I should leave now, I’m imposing myself…sorry.” Fatou rambles.

Fatou stands up quickly and looks at the other girl with eyes filled with anxiety.

“Wait, my turn to talk, okay?” Kieu My says, with a small smile.

The girl sits back down, now a bit more at ease, and turns towards her girlfriend. 

“You know when I told you about my ex, I told you how he left me when I wasn't ‘happy party Kieu My’ anymore.” 

Fatou nods and smiles gently at the other girl, to give her the space to open up. 

“I got scared that you would leave me when I started talking about Ava, and how I was stressed. And you seemed so distant, but so focused on playing with my belly and my hair. I…it made me feel like you were only attracted to me for my body, in a way. I guess I got insecure and didn’t know what to do…and you were so distant…”

“And then you ran away…”

Both girls look at each other, they share an understanding look. They both know they weren’t perfect in their actions and their lack of communication really made it ten times worse. 

“I’m sorry for running away when you needed me…”

“I’m sorry for taking so much time to open up and being distant and making you feel like you are a distraction…because you really are a lot more than just a distraction, Kieu My.” 

Kieu My scoffs and both girls share a tender and loving smile. 

“We really need to work on communicating more.”

“Yes please, this was so painful.” Fatou says after letting out a deep breath. 

They share a small laugh and get a bit closer to each other. 

“Can I kiss you?” Asks Fatou. 

The taller girl nods and leans in to kiss the other. Both of them feel relieved by that kiss, and they express how they feel without words for a couple of minutes. Fatou leans back and gently puts her forehead on Kieu My’s. She whispers:

“I…I think I love you…”

“Really?” Whispers back Kieu My.

“Yeah, I’ve had the biggest and stupidest crush on you since the beginning of the year, and I never thought I would get to know you as well as I do to this day, and there isn’t a part of you that I don’t love. You are intelligent, gentle, caring, passionate and beautiful in every way. I really can’t stop thinking about you and I want to be with you all the time. If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”

Fatou laughs at her own statement and gets interrupted by Kieu My’s lips crashing on hers. Her hands cup Fatou’s cheeks, and it feels like nothing could stop their happiness during the tender moment they are sharing. They separate to take a breath and smile at each other. 

“I love you too, axolotl girl.” 

-THE END


End file.
